


How could you?

by I_suck_at_naming



Series: Two halves of hell [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, David and Dwight break up, David gone bad, David made a bad choice, Dwight has a slightly unhealthy kink, Dwight is disgusted, Dwight wants to be human, Fluff, M/M, Pretty graphic shit, That'll put a dent in the realtionship no doubt, Thoughts on mortality, not really suicide mention but kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_suck_at_naming/pseuds/I_suck_at_naming
Summary: He's become what Dwight hates more than anything. Can he even see him as human, let alone love him?





	How could you?

**Author's Note:**

> I love Killer David fics but they are so rare and few so I wanted to add to the niche.
> 
> Post writing notice: This was a hard as hell to write and it's gone through several paths of thinking before I settled on this story. I hope you all enjoy and don't find the contents too dark. (I promise that there is both angst and fluff.) There are parts where Dwight goes into the philosophy of mortality and I didn't know what to tag it as so this is that warning here. I've been really hyped to release this so I hope you all enjoy! :D

They'd argued. Over what, Dwight couldn't even remember properly. Something about being done with this whole shitty world. Dwight had left without David and he'd gotten mad, called him some words which Dwight didn't like, and the two parted. Not all was sunshine and rainbows in the entity's realm. It never was. 

Dwight scooped himself off the floor as the trial beckoned him. Another day, another chance to die excruciatingly slowly. Another day where ones actions do absolutely nothing in the long run, they just delay suffering and earned worthless rewards from their malevolent God. Dwight had lost hope as it was. David was the only thing keeping him going really, and even he'd left now. That had been a day ago and Dwight was slightly concerned. He'd been called by the entity so he prepared for the trial with Claudette, Meg and Jake. He slipped in his pocket a small shiv which he'd learned how to use from Laurie to make a decisive getaway.

The fog rolled in as it always did. Slow and all encompassing. Until it surged and ceased you, choking you with its palapable volume. Then, as quickly as it came on, it receded, leaving Dwight slightly cold and in a place he didn't recognise.

A manor house

Dwight stood in a little area in front of the mansion like structure. A garden with a fountain with no water and a bird house vacated of life. Some bushes scattered the area. He noted that they'd make decent emergency shelter if he found himself trapped here. Some obvious pallets laid around the area, which Dwight also kept in mind. What he did not see, however, was a generator. With little choice, Dwight entered the mansion. 

With a new map, a new killer and survivor should appear. But there was no new survivor. Maybe it was like the Cannibal's case, where he came with no map or survivor? The situation of selective additions to the entity's realm was strange but not unheard of. Dwight hoped the new killer liked metal in his shoulder as much as the trapper did. He grinned to himself as he felt the shiv in his pocket and tested the sharp edge. Perfect. 

Dwight entered the hall after and was immediatly struck by the size of the place. There was a high roof which held aloft a large crystal chandelier that drooped sideways from being imbalanced. Paintings that looked to date centuries ago hung from the wall, some faces scrathed or burned out. The largest of the painting which sat above a doorless passage portrayed two stern faced parents in suit and dress with a child, who's face was made unrecognisable by scratches. The room looked to serve as a grand hall, where once upon a time, esteemed guests might have danced and drank wine while butler's refilled their glasses. A symetrical stair case on either side of the door leading to the next room reached a peak, giving a view of the whole area. Another doorway at the top presumably lead to a bed chamber. 

During this observation, Dwight had been scanning the area for pallets, hiding spots, lockers and otehr useful things. The room was full of debris for both hiding and looping. There was also a generator nestled into the back corner of the room. Dwight shrugged. This gen was as good as any. 

He quickly made his way over and began working to get the damn thing in a working condition. So far he'd not heard a heartbeat and he was wary that the new killer might be a stealth killer like Wraith or Myers or Pig. The creepy manor ambience would suit such a killer. Dwight made sure to keep and eye peeled for potential stalkers. The generator was about a third done now. 

Then he'd heard a scream and the aura of someone go down in one hit. Dwight stifled a gasp as he realised that the new killer could down a survivor in a single hit. Shit, and he still ahd no idea what they looked like, how fast or large they were, what their power even was. Clearly they were dangerous just like all the other killers. Dwight redoubled his efforts. Ideally, he'd be chased for a while to gain some info on the killer but then he'd escape. Plans had a way of going wrong in trials though, so Dwight was not eager to go and find their newest tormenter. Meg's scream rang through the halls as she was hooked. Dwight knew of the pain one felt as the hook dug through the flesh and winced. Someone would save her. It just hopefully wouldn't be Dwight. 

The work on the generator continued until the aura of another injured survivor was seen. Dwight finished off the generator and then turned to go unhook Meg. He was running down the halls and Dwight got a Leri's memorial vibe from the place. Tight corners and even tighter windows into kitchens, living rooms, bedrooms and so on. Dwight finally got to Meg and pulled her off. As Dwight prepared to start healing though, Meg pushed him away weakly. 

"What the fuck happened to him Dwight!? Why is he killing us." Meg exclaimed as she stood on uncharacteristically shaky legs, like a deer calf after its first steps. 

Dwight didn't know what she was talking about. "Meg, we don't have time for this. Let me heal you so we can get the hell out of the area." 

"It's David, Dwight! He fucking slammed me into the wall. I can barely fucking walk now. Look!" Meg pointed to her legs, aware that they seemed crippled. Dwight would be able to heal them quickly though. The entity had a weird way of helping his playthings. "He's a killer Dwight. Somehow, it's David."

Dwight wasn't understanding any of this. After she'd said 'It's David' he'd stopped listening. It must have been horse shit. A survivor could never become a killer. That was a fact. "Shut up and let me heal you!" He yelled. The killer could be lurking and rather than being helpful, Meg was just spouting crap.

"Dwight, you're not listening to me." Once her wounds were tended she grabbed Dwights face to hold him still. "It. Is. David!" She punctuated that last word by shouting it. 

"Just do the generators and tell me later." Dwight didn't want to believe what she was saying. Even at the campfire he'd deny it. There was just no way.

Meg's expression darkened as she lowered her voice. "He's gonna get you, Dwight. And when you stare into that... thing's eyes. "She spat out the word 'thing'. "You'll know, and you won't be able to deny it anymore." 

Dwight shut his eyes and ran in the opposite direction, not caring if he left scratch marks. He'd heard enough. The killer didn't think so as it finally downed Claudette. She was lifted and hooked almost instantly after being downed. Dwight contemplated on whether to let her hang or do a gen. It would buy them time for a gen as she hung but if Claudette died... 

Dwight shook away the dark thought and kept running towards Claudette. It wouldn't be fair to leave her hanging for long. The whole experience of being hooked was something Dwight couldn't have conjured in his darkest nightmares. Dwight continued on, keeping track of potential loops, windows and hiding spots. The heartbeat was for the first time in this trial heard. It died down by the time Dwight reached the hook. He was grateful for not having seen the killer yet. He didn't want to believe Meg. 

"No..." Claudette moaned on the hook. As she saw Dwight get closer, her voice picked up. "No Dwight, don't do it. He's still around. He's going to come back." 

Dwight thought her words were just a result of the panic from being hooked. She made it hard for Dwight to unhook but he did it regardless. 

"No! Dwight, he's..." Claudette began.

She couldn't finish the sentence before the heart beat sprang up and the monstrously large body of the killer charged from a nearby room. 

Fuck, Insidious. 

The Killer collided with Claudette as he barely rammed past Dwight. It's body picked Claudette up on its shoulders and slammed hard into wall opposite to the hook. Claudette's body instantly crumpled and she was downed. The Killer looked stunned from the collision, his muscular body lace with tattoos and scars. He began to rise and turn. 

"No." Dwight said as he turned and ran, not looking behind him. "It can't be." He couldn't face that thing. That body couldn't have been David's. Sure, David was a huge and Dwight had known that quite intimately. But the tattoos. And the scars. No. It couldn't be. But Dwight couldn't look at his head. To see that would confirm everything. It'd be undeniable then and there. He ran some more without looking back. He heard the sound of something being battered far away. Claudette shortly died afterwards. A generator popped in the distance. This trial was now a 3v1 against a new killer who'd just moried someone. Dwight's hope hit an all time low. 

Once the heartbeat was long unheard, Dwight slowed down. He had to work on a generator, and fast. That killer by default would kill at least two more of them if they didnt open the gate, and three if they couldn't find hatch. He found a generator nestled behind a bed in what looked like a living quarter for servants. The spot was well hidden but it also left few escape routes. The postion wasn't great but it'd do. He began pulling and screwing as was routine. The halls were eerily silent until Jake's scream was heard across the trial. He'd been downed in a single hit like Meg. Dwight sighed, he resigned to his fate right there. With a mori and two vulnurable survivors, Dwight doubted he could survive. Regardless he kept working and managed to finish the generator just as Jake was hooked. The heartbeat started up as soon as Dwight left the room. It looked like the new Killer wasn't going to camp Jake like he did Claudette. The worst part of Dwight wished that the killer had camped, it'd be safer for Dwight. Dwight looked around, now worried as the heartbeat got louder and louder. Lockers? No, the killer might expect that. The generator was just done. Dwight decided to take his chance and started running. As he left the room he looked back to see the red stain coat the floor. Just keep running Dwight. He sprint vaulted a window into a study and from there the chase was on. The heartbeat grew louder and louder, the sickening music that the entity plucked during chases to motivate its little pets. Dwight heard it all and ran, looking for pallets. Anything to stop the killer for a while. Dwight couldn't look back. The stain was gaining on him but he couldn't turn. He would hang on to his denial for as long as he could. "What's wrong love? where you going?" Dwight bit his lips as he kept running "Shut up! You're not him." Dwight closed a pallet behind him and vaulted again. It didn't stop the killer's pursuit but it gave him more time to run. "Turn around, Dwight." The voice said. Dwight ignored it, jumping down some stairs and vaulting another window. This place was a fucking maze. But still Dwight couldn't lose Dav-... It. "Turn around Dwight, I promise I won't hurt you. Please." The mental image of Claudette's crumpled body was seared into his mind. There was no way in hell Dwight was turning around. "Fucking turn arou-" The voice was cut off as Dwight slammed a pallet into the killer. "You'll pay for that you bloody skank." Dwight didn't listen. He just kept running. Once he'd turned the corner, Dwight scanned for a new objective. A hiding spot. He was running out of ground. He needed to slip away. He was now in some sort of trophey room, with a large pool table and various armchairs. The pool table was high enough to conceal him while crouching and he could maneuver around it as the Killer walked in. He didn't have time to reconsider as the redstain filled the doorway. Dwight didn't want to look. He had avoided it this whole time. But in a moment where his survival was on the line, he had to. With as much willpower that he could muster, he turned to look. David, because now it was undeniable, was a monster. He was larger, wider and as tall as the trapper. His shirt was off, exposing his bloodied and scarred skin which wrapped tightly over lean muscles. He had tattoos spiraling over part's of his body like his chest and curling around his shoulders. Dwight could see the iconic rose tattoo he sported on his neck. It was black now instead of red. His pants were burgundy, and whether they were dyed or stained with blood wasn't discernable. Maybe that's why he wore them. They hid the red viscera perfectly. He had hardened leather boots on that were steel tipped from where Dwight was looking. One kick from David would probably knock his head clean off.

"Where did you go?" David asked. His voice almost seemed taunting to Dwight as he hid with his back to the wood. He circled the room and Dwight crawled around the table. He just had to hope David would check some locker or something, that David would get so distracted that he would be able to slip away, unnoticed preferably. "I'll give you that free pallet on me, Dwighty. I might deserve it. But it's time to come out now." David bared his teeth in a grin "You can trust me."

Like hell Dwight could. If David could just become a killer, he'd lost any trust he had with Dwight. This was the ultimate betrayal. David wasn't even really human anymore. David's crime was unforgiveable. So Dwight remained silent and hid. 

"Not gonna come out?" David said as he wrenched open a locker, his smile dipping as he grew more frustrated. "I'll give you one last chance. I know you're in here."

Dwight weighed his options. Even if David was telling the truth, no matter how unlikely, Dwight couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't ally himself with a Killer. They represented everything he hated, everything that was wrong with this hell hole. The reason he knew pain more intimately than his skin, the reason why every bit of pain he inflicted back, no matter how small, satisfied him greatly. He hated them so much that he enjoyed the rare moments where he could hurt them. That was something he'd never dreamed of when he was really alive and in the real world. He was a nice guy. Years of their torture reduced him to a survivalist. They dehumanised, killed, tortured and maimed him. 

And David was now one of them. 

He could go to hell. 

He had loved David. But it turns out, David was a weak spined coward. A horrible person. He could have cheated, lied, manipulated or abandoned Dwight. Time would heal those wounds and he'd learn to love him again and they'd be stronger because of it. 

But this was unforgivable. If David appeared back as a survivor after this game, Dwight was sure he'd try to kill him with his bare hands. The entity would resurrect him, and Dwight would try again until he'd killed David enough times that the entity got bored of it. How could he do this? 

Dwight hated David with every fibre of his being. 

"I bloody warned you Dwight. You could have made this easy on us. The otherside isn't as bad as it seems." David called, searching another locker. His voice made Dwight sick. "They live the good life while we live like slaughter. If only you could understand. I had a plan to share." 

Dwight saw his chance as David left for the furthest locker in the room. Dwight stood up and walked quickly to the doorway he'd entered through. 

The wooden flooring was silent and for that, Dwight was grateful. He was almost there.

Beady eyes met his own as a crow perched itself a top a chair. Dwight could swear he saw the spiralling appendages of entity in its eyes. Then it cawed a flew away, leaving Dwight silently cursing. 

David stared up and saw Dwight. The two locked eyes for a moment, suspended in time. Dwight hoped that his face showed just how much he hated David right now. Then time unfroze and David began stepping forward. Dwight didn't miss a beat and began running again.

As Dwight retraced his steps from the earlier chase through windows and vaults, he heard another generator light up. Meg and Jake where making use of the time he'd give them thankfully. 

Unfortunately, Dwight's retracing had lead him to a place with only used and broken pallets. He swung left and right, trying to trick David. But the rugby player wasn't having it and Dwight felt himself lifted off the ground as David collided with him violently, tackling him back to earth with a thud. Dwight couldn't stand up. 

"If only you'd just been a bloody sweetheart and let me find you without 'aving to down you. Well, I warned you." David lifted Dwight onto his shoulder. David was gripping Dwight's arms and he couldn't grab his shiv. He struggled regardless but felt the piercing hook anyway. 

"I didn't want to do that Dwight, honest. I hate it when I hurt you. If you'da just listened I could've explained myself properly." 

Dwight didn't want to hear anything which this monster had to say, but in his current position he couldn't really avoid it. Not when David stood so close to him. 

"I was saying, we've been livin' all wrong. The Killers are just as much prisoners of that. I ain't disputing it. But at least they don't die constantly. I don't even feel pain like I used to. They've got the better end of the deal. I got to admit, this." He pointed to himself. "This fucking hurt like crazy. It was absolute agony being remade. But look at me now. I'm beyond anything I was. Bigger, stronger, faster. And I'm still me. I just have a new job." David paused before continuing "And I still love you." 

Dwight remained silent. He just wanted David to go away so someone could save him. "What I'm asking really here is that you join me." Dwight held back revulsion. He'd seen the offer coming but he still hated it. "I do love you Dwight and I didn't want to hurt you. But if you joined me we could be together forever. No dying, no abandoing, no surviving bullshit. Just our new jobs, our own little killer shack and each other." 

Dwight considered struggling so the entity would just take him to camp. He'd prefer that over listening to David speak. 

"So just say yes, love." 

Dwight remained silent. 

"Say... Yes." 

Dwight looked up from his limp position. 

"David?" Dwight said quietly.

"What is it Dwighty?" David replied, thinking he'd get a positive response.

Dwight was too angry at David to think of anything rational. He was just beyond furious at David. "You are disgusting. I would never want anything so vile as the future you described to me. I would rather die and never wake up. To lose that last fibre of my humanity would make me no better than the shit eating animal you've become now." Dwight spoke his words calmly. In his postion of vulnurability, he still didn't care. David had to know the truth and Dwight had to be the one to tell him. 

David stood before Dwight, his expression shifting from anger to disgust. "Suit yourself. I hope you get unhooked so I can beat the living shit out of you." 

"I hope I can get unhooked, just so I can see you try, garbage."

David smiled maliciously "Game on, Fairfield." he began to step away from the hook, looking for the other two survivors.

A generator was popped in the distance and the aura of Meg could be seen making her way to the hook. David would hopefully be far away enough that they could move out of the area. Healing under the hook sounded like a terrible idea.

"I hope you believe me now Dwight." Meg said as she unhooked Dwight. "David's a fucking killer." The pair began to walk away from the hook.

"Meg." Dwight sighed, "Can we talk about this at camp? Let's just win this shit."

Meg looked like she was going to protest, but realising the urgency of the current situation, she stopped herself. "Fine, but this is not something your going to escape talk about."

"Of course I won't. Everyone's gonna remind me that it's my fault. I'm ready for that." Dwight wasn't looking forward to the witch hunt that would no doubt go on at camp.

"Here's a good place to heal." Meg said as she got to work. "Look Dwight, David made the choice on his own. He's a piece of shit for that and it wasn't your fault. But you have to see our point of view. Did you, being the closest to him, not see this coming at all?"

"

Yeah, yeah. I get it Meg. I do. But maybe you can understand why now is a little bit too soon to talk about it."

"All I'm saying is that this shit is ground breaking news. People back at camp are gonna freak out and then realise that if David could turn..."

What Meg was saying was true. Claudette would be at camp by this point and she'd no doubt tell everyone of David's betrayal. The others might even consider the prospects of joining him. There were those around the camp who didn't like the endless cycle of death and whom Dwight had no doubt would change teams in an instant if the entity would allow them. David's betrayal fucked everything up.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. For now lets work on a gen." Dwight quickly found one located in a quiet corner and he and Meg powered through to try and get it done before anyone was found. It wasn't meant to be as Jake took a hit and shortly afterwards took another.

"Shit, David's got insidious. If we're gonna save Jake, we have to both do it." Dwight turned to Meg.

"Or we could just finish the gen and leave. If David's camping then there is no point in trying. He can instantly down us and Mori us both. Jake will understand."

"No! That attitude is exactly what got David to change sides. If we let Jake die, he might be more inclined to turn. We can't lose him too."

"Well pardon me if I don't want to die. It's either him or me Dwight, and I don't want to die. I don't think that's unreasonable." Meg looked off to the side. "Besides, there's no guarantee that Jake would just turn into a killer afterwards. He's a loner, but I don't think he'd do that to us."

"Yeah? Well I thought that about David, and now he's fucking killing us." Dwight spat out at Meg. She was shocked to see Dwight like this and realised the truth he spoke. "I'm not willing to take the risk. I don't want to lose anyone else."

"Well we can't go in guns blazing. We'll need a plan of sorts."

Dwight thought for a moment. The generator was completed and the gate was close enough to see. "Okay, Meg, it's fine. I'll trade my life for his. I'll get David's attention and you unhook Jake. I should be able to hold him long enough to heal and open a gate. Don't wait around for me. I might make it out, or I might not. But make sure to save Jake. That's what is absolutely important right now. We have to start treating each other better around camp and in trials."

"Dwight, that plan sucks so much. But I'll play along. It's risky but I think David will stay chasing you. Let's go."

The pair made there way to Jake's hook. At this point he was struggling with the entity and time was running out. David wasn't even making the effort to stay hidden. He was just leaning on a wall opposite of Jake and waiting. Dwight breathed in heavily before walking into broad line of sight.

"You wanted me to get unhooked huh? Well here I am, David." Dwight raised his arms in challenge. David just turned and grinned.

"Playing hero? That's not typical of you, is it Dwight?" David was making wild accusations Dwight thought. It was that one time. Who would have thought shit could go so wrong?

"You can taunt me as I flip you off at the gate, how's that sound." Dwight said, his stance poised to run.

David smiled at stepped forward, causing the heartbeat to instantly pick up. "Lead the way, love." 

"Don't fucking call me that!" Dwight yelled as he began to run, knowing David would make chase. 

"Okay, okay. I've got to find something to loop him through." Dwight said under his breath as he ran. "I've gone left, let's try right." 

Dwight made a sharp turn right as he ran through the halls of the manor. His choice of right was somewhat correct, with occasional pallets and windows. But they were unsafe and Dwight could be instantly killed if he wasn't careful. David's hulking form barely fit through windows, so Dwight tried to use that to his advantage and made plentiful use of them. Gradually, David's bloodlust was kicking in and Dwight had to try and pallet stun him or he'd catch him in a split second. David just waited, forcing Dwight to use the pallet. But he didn't break it and instead smiled as he began circling the loop, faster and faster. Dwight needed something short of a miracle now.

Miracles of course don't happen in the entity's realm. Dwight was hit, giving him a burst of adrenaline and he used the movement to find a new spot, hopefully with a safer loop. Jake was finally unhooked and fully healed. Hopefully the gate was open too.

But Dwight kept running and not finding anything. He was out of time. The gate could be seen down the corridor but there was no way he'd make it in time. Dwight could hear David going into a crouch and dove out the way as David tried to leap on to his back. He barely missed but was now blocking the way to the gate. 

"Game over Dwight, you're not goin' anywhere." David boasted, his stance widened as if preparing for Dwight to make a run for it past him. Dwight didn't intend to die in this trial without understanding how David could do this.

"Alright, I see now. You got me." Dwight lifted his hands in the air, releasing his sore skin which had resulted from David's harsh punch. "Before you hook me though, I want to talk."

"Funny, that is, considering how little you wanted to talk earlier." David goaded him. "If you're gonna call me garbage again, I'll just hook you right now." 

Dwight tried to make his voice sound even more serious. "Honestly David, the others are going. I told them to go as soon as possible. I want to talk just us two." 

Every second that Dwight talked, he could see uncertainty in David's eyes. The influence of the entity was slipping away and the actual David was considering it, which Dwight was grateful of. 

"I won't run, if that's what you're worried about. You can stay close to make sure of that." Dwight said to encourage David. 

David sighed before grabbing Dwight's arm and pulling him close to a pair of armchairs. "The entity's really not happy about it but sod it, I can do what I want in my house."

The pair sat down across one another. The room featured more paintings, shelves full of nameless books, a small chandelier and all the typical features of the mansion. Dwight found the atmosphere choking with awkwardness. 

"I...I guess I should apologise for hitting you." David said as the two got as comfortable as they could. "The entity can get... loud when I'm in chase. I wasn't thinking very clearly. I didn't want to hurt you." David went silent before rubbing his eyes. "God, It really does make things intense."

"Why'd you do it?" Dwight asked without context. 

After a moment of confusion, David figured out what he was talking about. "Dwight, it's the only future any of us have. Each time it takes you, it eats away more and more of your hope, and when you run out of hope, it eats away your life instead."

"Hope isn't a tangible thing David, you can just make it infinitely." 

David shook his head. "No, Dwight. You can't. One day you'll wake up to go to a trial and you'll just let the killer take you because you'll have lost hope. It happened to me, and it'll happen to you." 

"We had each other David, wasn't that enough? Was being with me not enough?" 

"Oh Dwight." David said as he reached over to try and stroke Dwight's hair. 

Dwight stopped his hand mid flight and stared him hard in the eyes. "Was it not enough, David." His voice was rough like pummice. 

David considered a moment before retreating his hand. "No, Dwight. It wasn't. Because I couldn't wake up next to you and imagine you with blood rushing out of your mouth as the entity impaled you. I couldn't stand to imagine the nurse suffocating you as I watch on helplessly. I hated the idea that you'd have an axe buried into your skull and you'd still be alive enough to feel it."

"I had to watch those things too David. We all do. None of us are less insane than the others. It's our livelihood. And as much as it fucking sucks, not once had anyone even considered what you've done." 

"I'd considered it for months Dwight. I wanted a future where we can sleep next to each other and not wake up dreading the other's death. If we can't leave this place, we do what we can to survive." 

"What you just agreed to is eternal servitude. Killing endlessly and dying endlessly are one in the same, David. Both of them are just as painful. You're not a psycopath, these things will haunt you. I can't believe you beat Claudette to death and didn't feel a sliver of guilt."

David slammed the table with his fist, creating a fissure. "Of course I didn't like it, but that's what I have and it's what the entity drove me to do. If that's the price for being able to love you, then so be it. I'd make that deal again and again just so we could be together and not have to worry about the trials."

Dwight fell back into his chair. "You don't love me." 

"That's not fair of you to say. I went through so much pain to keep you alive. I died so you could live. But when I realised I couldn't always be there to save you, I made the best choice for the both of us. You just have to make that choice with me." David was getting increasingly agitated. 

"Then why did you make this choice without telling me? Why did you not talk to me when you were human?"

"I AM HUMAN!" David roared.

"Answer the goddamn question, David! Tell me why!" Dwight wasn't in the mood for bullshit. He wanted the truth and only the truth.

David bit his lip back. "Agh, It's cause I knew you'd say no. I wanted to show you that this is better. If I'd have told you, you would have tried to stop me." 

"Of course I would have! This is stupider than any of the times you've sacrificed yourself for the others. This is irreprehensible." 

"I just wanted a better future for us, Dwight. But you're too stubborn and you're trying to protect these morals which you can't have in a place like this. The others are friends by situation, but they don't have any quarrel with leaving anyone behind if they get to save their own hide. I bet you had to convince Meg to save Jake, and that she was prepared to leave, wasn't she?"

David was right in that sense, Meg was just a person, not some hero and she was scared. She just wanted to live. it didn't make her bad. But it did show that their friendships at camp meant nothing in trial.

"I did, but I wanted to save Jake. I made the plan and I wanted to go through with it. I want to do what's right." 

"Dwight, you can't have right or wrong in this world. The Killers are told it's wrong to go easy, and the survivors are told that it's wrong to die. If you would just join me you could see!" David was now fervent.

Dwight put his hands up to pause David. "You're getting agitated. Let's just try to keep this conversation calm..." A thought came to Dwight. "Back at the hook... we both said some pretty terrible stuff."

David shifted in his seat. "You called me a shit eating animal." David became bolder, "You called me disgusting." 

"You called me a bloody skank... You said you'd beat the shit out of me until I died." Dwight replied.

David's attitude came down again. "I didn't mean what I said... I'm sorry... The entity makes me say things that I don't mean." 

"But you still said them." Dwight didn't let up on David at all

"...Yes." David said, dropping his head.

The two sat in silence for a while. Now that the heat of the trial had dissipated, the mood had turned to one of despair.

"I wish we could go home." Dwight said quietly.

"We are home, Dwight. This is our home now. This fucking hell." David said back.

"I mean my actual home. My tiny apartment with faulty cabinets and my cat and my uncomfortable bed. I've never wanted anything as much as to just go home. I hate everything about this realm." 

"I can't take you home, but I can make this better for you Dwight. We can live without fear." David promised Dwight. 

Dwight shook his head. "No, David, that's not what I mean. I want to go to work. I want to drink coffee. I want to fall in love with someone, start a family, get a good job, watch my kids grow up, travel in my seventies and then die comfortably two decades later. I want to be alive. I want all the entitlements that the entity stole from me. Everything in this realm is meaningless to me because it's not the world I wanted to live in."

Dwight looked at David hard in the face to make sure he was really understanding what he was saying."I want to go home, or I want to die. If I stay a survivor, I can die eventually. It'll kill me and I can rest in peace with my last thoughts being that I'll finally escape this hell and in the meantime I can help alleviate the suffering of innocents. As a killer, you can never die so long as the entity lives and you'll be one of the many sources of pure evil in this place."

David stared at Dwight, absolutley shocked from the revelation. "Dwight, it hurts me that you think like that. I know stuff seems desperate, and they did to me, but I found a compromise. This is the best we can do. There's no point to dying when you could pick the alternative and live instead."

"This!" Dwight said pointing to the room and then to David. "This is not living!"

"Dwight! We could spend eternity together! Isn't that better than the short lives we'd lives out in the real world or as survivors?"

"No! Life's brevity is what makes those moments important. The fact that everything you do is consequential is exactly what makes life worth living! If you live forever, nothing you do matters because you can take forever doing it."

David paused at that moment. "Dwight...I just want to be with you and I just want you to be safe with me." His eye's started watering as he held back the reservoir of emotions he was feeling. "I just wanted to do the best thing for us."

Dwight sighed at that. He could understand David's intentions but his method wasn't at all what Dwight wanted. "When did we get so fucked up, huh?" 

"I don't know. I... wanted to take action. I'm so fucking used to being helpless. But I saw this and it gave me the possibility to do something. I just wanted the best for us... You know that right?"

Dwight tenderly grabbed David's chin. "David, love," the mention of love brought another wave of threaten tears to David "if we'd met in the real world, you can bet that I would have loved you and we would have married and had kids and we'd have a house of our own. We could have been family and we could have loved each other... But I hope you understand now why that can't happen." 

David looked up, his eyes no longer capable of holding back the tears as they streamed down his face. Dwight smiled at the man he couldn't help but fall for.

"I love you. I loved you when you slept next to me. I loved you when we had those quiet moments near the even quieter lake. I was happy, knowing that our time was limited and that we'd die but we'd die together, having survived for as long as possible in this hell through our ties."

Dwight's smile flickered on his face and it returned to a flat postion. "But it can never be so David. I won't become a Killer. I will die. You won't. You'll spend the majority of eternity alone, surrounded by killers and the people you'll kill on a daily basis. And for that, I'm sorry. I love you David, but I loved you when we were mortal, when you were a person. Because, David, as much as you might hate it, you're an immortal killer. Our path's in this realm have split and our daily lives can never go back to those tender moments under trees or laughs as we healed each other back at camp."

David grasped Dwight's hand's softly from his face despite his enormous stature. "It doesn't have to be this way, Dwight. I know it'll be forever but I can love you for that long. I can be there forever and as long as you're there, I'll be fine and I'll make sure you're fine too."

"David, I don't expect you to understand my choice today. You probably won't understand it for the equivalent of ten years. In fact, it'll probably be years after I move on when you finally realise why I'm doing what I'm about to do."

"Dwight, don't do this to me." David said, his voice hitching as he cried more. "Please, don't say what you're going to say. It'll work out, I promise. Just say yes." 

Dwight's calm composure was breaking down slightly. Hearing David beg was breaking his heart. He freed his hands from David's easily and removed them from his face. "David, love, maybe one day I'll say yes and we can live like that." Dwight promises emptily. He just wants to give David a sliver of hope. "But just like how you wanted to be a killer, I want to be a survivor. I know you don't regret your decision in the slightest. You just regret that you couldn't convince me to come too." 

David wiped his eyes, trying to preserve his dignity. Dwight didn't mind that he was crying, but David still didn't like doing it in front of others and especially not Dwight, whom he'd always tried to be strong for. "...You're right that I don't regret my decision. I was just... too ambitious maybe. It was a risk, but I was willing to take it if it meant keeping you safe and by my side." 

"Really David, we were safe before. After you die in the most horrific ways, dying from the last piece of your soul being eaten by a God like entity doesn't really seem that bad, does it?" Dwight smiles cynically to David who just can't bare to look at him.

"I wish you'd say yes one day." David mumbled.

"One day, but perhaps never." Dwight provides. 

"Before you go, can I get a last memory of you in this intimacy? Can I have a kiss?"

Dwight couldn't say no to David. He too was desperate to have a final moment where they could pretend like nothing was wrong. "Of course love."

Dwight got on tiptoes and David bent over slightly so that their heads met. But once in the kiss they held together, perfectly oblivious for a few precious moments what situation they were in. The two just enjoyed it. 

And it ended, as all things were meant to. 

Dwight smiled through his despair to David, who just looked saddened by the whole expierience. "Hm, even the Entity can't take away your handsomeness."

David chuckled a little which made Dwight happy. "No, and you'd look perfect to me, no matter what you'd look like as a Killer." 

Dwight smiled sadly. He took David's hand in his own and intertwined the fingers, with David's long digits wrapping around his own with ease. "It's time to go now, David." 

David tightened his grip on Dwight but not tight enought to be menacing. "I know." 

"We'll see each other around. I don't want you to not do your job. It wouldn't be fair of me to expect that from you. but if we could... I'd love to just spend some quiet moments with you." Dwight said. He really didn't mean what he'd said before. He still loved David.

"I'd like that a lot." David agreed. He could deal with Dwight's rejection as long as he could just see him every once in a while. 

The pair had walked to the gates in the mean time. Dwight stood at the final point before the forest and fog would take him. 

"Goodbye David..." Dwight had run out of things to say.

"Goodbye, Dwight... I love you." David responded. 

Dwight smiled back to him. "And you too, David." He finally turned and the fog took him.


End file.
